build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Muro Yoshihide
Muro Yoshihide is a 16 year old attending his first year in the Gunpla Academy in the PlaHack hall. He is from a friendly yet uneventful city in America that is not explained about much in where it is other than that Muro describes it as 'Bumblefrik Nowhere'. Physique Muro is a thin and tall young white man that has black spiky hair with a blue dyed streak. His slender build is due to a rather fast digestive system and a constant habit to forget to eat due to being so focused on something Muro is passionate about. He is rather indifferent about how he looks but he will dress up whenever it's neccessary and polite. He can usually be seen with a random shirt underneath an unbuttoned, white, V-fan flannel with jeans. In the winter seasons he instead has a hoodie, jeans, and a coat on. Personality Muro is a kind, optimistic, excitable, and compassionate soul with a big heart who is willing to help those who need/want it. Though behind that he has a lack of self-esteem and can sometimes become incredibly depressed and feel worthless at times. However it is due to this lack of self-esteem that Muro is also able to do things that most people would be uncomfortable doing such as comforting others who need it in public, or doing silly random things. He is very passionate about building and has a big imagination which he has used to create the Self-image system (SI system for short) which he has integrated into his main Gunpla, the Gundam Crystal-Self. Thus he has been fittingly placed in the Gunpla Academy's PlaHack hall and feels at home there. He despises bullies and people with malicious, prideful, or greedy intentions, so much so that he tries to distance himself away from people like them as much as possible. Examples of this include refraining from swearing of any level to refusing to beat an opponents Gunpla into an irreparable state as he says that if he did he'd be 'just as low as them'. Gunpla Muro's main Gunpla that he always uses is the Gundam Crystal-Self, a gunpla he has worked on since he was about 11. It's long build time is due to Muro having to collect enough Plavsky Crystal fragments to make enough Plavsky Crystals to integrate into his Gunpla which were created from the aftermath of several intense Gunpla battles. Due to this abundance of Plavsky Crystals integrated into the Gunpla Muro was able to make a new system for the Gunpla, called the SI (Self Imagine) system. The SI system is a system that has the Plavsky crystals integrated into the gunpla gather and move plavsky particles throughout the Gundam Crystal-Self and allows the pilot to somehow alter the particles into shapes and objects through thoughts alone. This allows Muro to make Phantom clones of the Gundam Crystal-Self made out of plavsky particles to aid him in battle whether it be through strength in numbers or to act as decoys for an enemy. However the phantom clones's strength is half of the Gundam Crystal-Self's actual strength and making these phantoms requires extreme multitasking due to basically controlling two Mobile Suits at once and also puts a lot of strain on the fighters mind as well the plavsky crystals's structural integrity. This pressure increases as the number of clones being projected at the same time increases. Though Muro is only able to reliably have two clones out at a time and can barely manage three clones being projected at the same time it is still quite impressive to even have one being projected reliably. The Gundam Crystal-Self also has two Gn saber swords which can transform to fire beams when needed. Though the suit has a Gn drive it is unable to use Trans-Am due to the Gn drive being used to circulate Plavsky particles instead of Gn Particles. He has also designed 2 more gunpla in his UGS line (Universal Galactic Savior) with UGS-002 Angel Gundam and UGS-003 Trigger Gundam which he intends to use in times when specific roles are needed to be fulfilled when battling that the Gundam Crystal-Self is unable to fulfill UGS-001 Gundam Crystal Self: UGS-002 Angel Gundam: UGS-003 Trigger Gundam: Acquaintances and friends Alicia Jackdaw - met before entering the Gunpla Academy and battled against Alicia's incomplete ACS-005 Flatliner using the UGS-003 Trigger Gundam. (Sidestory is yet to be posted, will link once posted) Alex King-Met upon arrival to start at the Gunpla Academy and battled against the FA Hazel G with the Gundam Crystal-Self at damage level C and lost but still had fun and enjoyed the battle overall- ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/BFS_RP/comments/4cto2e/limitless_potential_open_rp/d1mbrfm